The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for optimization of query processing of data extents.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that may read large portions of the database. Query performance in analytical databases is dependent on an amount of data to be processed. In order to achieve good query performance, a reorganization of the data should be run frequently, at least every time a significant number of rows has been inserted into a table. However, frequent reorganizations incur high costs, with respect to both central processing unit (CPU) and input/output (I/O) loads, and required temporary working memory and disk storage.